Desiguales
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Para Ace, alguien totalmente molesto con la vida y amargado con el mundo, la llegada de Luffy es un completo cambio totalmente inesperado. Ahora ese chico risueño le muestra que la vida no es tan mala y lo anima a festejar una buena navidad a su lado.


_**Hola a todos y todas, chicos se que últimamente estoy súper inactiva aquí y en parte no iba a subir nada, este OS lo subí porque le di un tutorial a una amiga sobre cómo publicar sus fics en esta página. Nunca fue me intención irme de FF la verdad, pero las cosas se dieron de esa manera, como saben o algunos recordarán, me quedé sin computadora y publicar desde el celular es un fastidio aquí en FF, por el contrario Wattpad es bastante cómodo en ese sentido. Volveré, claro que sí, amo demasiado este sitio para abandonar mi cuenta aquí, pero hasta que no tenga computadora nueva, seguiré en Wattpad.**_

* * *

Hacia poco meses que se habían conocido por una casualidad del destino, ambos eran muy distintos, él era serio y algo distante, Luffy por el contrario era siempre sonrisas y abrazos. Cualquiera que conociera a Ace sabía que nunca se haría amigo de alguien como Luffy, y cualquiera que conociera a Luffy sabía que no le agradaban mucho las personas amargadas, esa era precisamente la razón por la que todos en la universidad estaban tan sorprendidos ante esa pareja tan inusual.

Ace también se encontraba igual de sorprendido, no entendía como exactamente había ocurrido, él ya conocía a Luffy, porque todo mundo lo conocía, es una de esas personas que es capaz de hacerse amigo de todos e irradia felicidad por dónde quiera que pasa, el típico chico que todo mundo quiere porque es muy difícil odiarle. A Ace no le agradaba, toda su vida había detestado a las personas como Luffy, le molestaban y enfadaban, por eso aquel día en el que chocaron bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, se sorprendió entablando una amigable conversación e incluso riendo a carcajadas, los pocos alumnos que bajaron por esa escalera aquella tarde también se mostraron sorprendidos, el nunca antes había reído y tenía años que no lo hacía.

Luffy era realmente agradable y tenía algo que hacía que Ace deseara su compañía, nunca se espero que aquella tarde agradable conversación se convertirían en días de risas, travesuras, aventuras y algunas tardes de comidas y paseos. Al principio pensó que llegaría un momento en el que todo volvería a la normalidad, sé imagino que tarde o temprano se cansaría de la actitud de Luffy o que él se hartaría de lo serio y frío que actuaba en algunas ocasiones, pero con el paso de las semanas comprendió que no quería que eso pasara y le aterraba la idea de que Luffy realmente se cansara de su forma de ser. Afortunadamente para él eso nunca ocurrió, poco a poco se volvieron más cercanos y Luffy comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con él, ya no era extraño verlos juntos a la hora del almuerzo o escuchar las carcajadas de Ace en el patio, la cafetería o algún pasillo. Ambos se veían muy felices y todos se acostumbraron a ver a Ace mucho más contento y risueño de lo que alguna vez recordaban.

Ambos tenían muchas diferencias, pero a ojos de los demás Luffy había llegado a la vida de Ace para sacarlo de aquel mundo lleno de amargura en el que había estado viviendo y eso era bueno, ya no era tan difícil e incómodo tratar con él e incluso algunos podían llegar a tener una conversación fluida con él. A ojos de los amigos de Luffy, Ace había llegado a su vida para enseñarle que no todo eran juegos y diversión, en los pocos meses que tenían conociéndose, Luffy había madurado de manera considerable y eso hacia que nadie pusiera peros a la hora de verlos juntos. Tenían diferencias que los hacían complementarse y era obvio para todo el mundo que entre ambos había algo más que amistad.

Cómo era de esperarse Ace odiaba cualquier tipo de celebración como San Valentín, Halloween o Navidad, para su desgracia Luffy las adoraba. Faltando solo dos semanas para que fuera noche buena, Ace había tenido que aceptar que pasaría esa fecha con Luffy y sus amigos, quienes habían organizado una fiesta. Luffy se había negado a qué Ace pasara una fecha tan bonita solo y encerrado así que estuvo casi un mes rogándole que la pasara con él.

Por eso ahora Ace se encontraba muy incómodo, sentado en un sofá individual, con una taza de chocolate y rodeado de los amigos de Luffy planeando los detalles finales, todos lo volteaba a ver sin discreción y algunas cuantas veces le hacían preguntas muy incómodas sobre qué tan lejos llegaría con Luffy. Para él que siempre había estado solo y repudiaba las reuniones como la que ahora mismo estaba organizando, todo eso era demasiado incómodo y embarazoso, pero ver la sonrisa de Luffy, más radiante que otras veces hacia que todo valiera la pena, su grupo de amigos era bastante raro e inusual pero no le sorprendía, algo así se esperaba de el moreno y con todo lo extraño que eran, y pese a las preguntas embarazosas que le hacían, se sentía cómodo y feliz con ellos, quien sabe, tal vez navidad no fuera tan mala después de todo, no si podía pasarla con Luffy y con aquellos chicos que lo hacían sentirse en familia.

Ahora el único problema serio para él eran los regalos, pero no sé quejaba, seguramente él y Luffy pasarían una muy buena tarde buscándolos y además en un descuido podría encontrar el regalo para él. Tomo un poco más de chocolate y se relajó un poco en el sofá, esperando la navidad como nunca en sus 22 años lo había hecho, de ahora en adelante tal vez las celebraciones no fueran tan fastidiosas y odiosas como el creía, y esperaba pasar todas y cada una al lado de Luffy.

**"Fin"**


End file.
